bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Gee-Ann Abrahan
|hometown = Quezon City, Metropolitan Manila |occupation = Cheerleader |Currently = 4th Place |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 2 |Place = 4th |TimesNominated = 6 (Weeks 4, 5, 7, 13, 17 & 18) |NominationsReceived = 17 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |InstagramUserName = geeannabrahan |FacebookUserName = geeann.abrahan |Days = 126}} Giannina Maria "Gee-Ann" Abrahan was a finalist on Pinoy Big Brother 2. During the launch night, she was introduced to be "a 21-year old woman who is a mother for 15 years" which baffled many audience. She later revealed in her VT that she is a mother of 8 dolls, with oldest being 15-year old doll named Pamela. She entered the house together with Pamela and her other doll named Trevor. At first, some housemates and the audience get weirded out by her constant conversation with her dolls as if they are real person. But they immediately adjusted and understood Gee-Ann's character and childish personality. Gee-Ann came from a wealthy family and lived in a sheltered life prior to her entry in the Big Brother house. It made her vulnerable to other housemates when it comes to nominations. Others keep nominating her because they thought that she doesn't really need the prize money compared to other housemates. Gee-Ann's best friend in the house is Beatriz Saw whom she is always on Gee-Ann's side in times that other housemates are already degrading her. Aside from Bea, she's also bestfriends with Dionne Monsanto. They treat each other like sisters. Gee-Ann as well is also known for her reserved demeanor and a devout Roman Catholic. This season, the 5 pound rule was implemented which prohibits any housemate to gain weight for more than 5 pounds. But Gee-Ann however, often gains weight every week and she gained more than 5 pounds twice, giving her two automatic nominations throughout the season. Big Brother gave her a chance to remove her automatic nomination on Week 8 but in one condition. She must let go of her doll, Pamela and give it to another child who was sick. Upset and hesitant at first, Gee-Ann had a hard time deciding whether she must give her beloved doll whom she considered as her companion, confidante and best friend. Big Brother called her back for her decision after three days. She decided she will donate Pamela to the sickly child but she proposed to still be nominated despite of it. Big Brother disapproved and removed her automatic nomination for Week 8 because it was their deal. On Day 126, she was proclaimed the fourth placer of the second season. Biography Gianina Maria "Gee-Ann" Abrahan is a 21-year-old cheerleader from Quezon City. She was a former student of Assumption College San Lorenzo Makati. She is a collector of dolls and stuffed toys since the age of six. During her stay in the Pinoy Big Brother House, she brought along the doll she owned the longest, a baby doll called Pamela which had been in her possession for 15 years. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 1 Task History Competition History Nominations History } |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | Nel Rapiz Yen Galagnara | – | |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | Nel Rapiz Kian Kazemi | – | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | Bruce Quebral Nel Rapiz | Nel Rapiz | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 16 | Bruce Quebral Wendy Valdez | Nel Rapiz | – |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 17 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |- |rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 18 | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| No Nominations Open Voting for Big Four | |- | colspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| Big Night Finale | |} Post Big Brother * Gee-Ann had a short acting career after Pinoy Big Brother 2. * She was cast in the lead role for the romance-fantasy series Love Spell in a multi-episodic story entitled Bumalaka, Bulalakaw, Boom alongside her PBB crushes Bodie Cruz and Mickey Perz. * She's currently signed with Viva Artists. * In January 2016, Gee-Ann and her housemate turned long-time boyfriend Mickey Perz got married. Their pre-nup photoshoot was even shot inside the Pinoy Big Brother house, before it got dismantled for renovation, in preparation for the Season 7 house.http://news.abs-cbn.com/entertainment/01/06/16/look-ex-pbb-housemates-exchange-wedding-vows Trivia *She's one of the housemates who ended up marrying their fellow housemate. *She got two automatic nominations for exceeding in the weight limit of the 5 pound rule. References Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 2 (PHL) Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:4th Place